character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kars (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
Summary Kars is one of the last remaining Pillar Men after he tried to make it so that he and the other Pillar Men would become immune to the harmful effect of sunlight. To do so he created a Stone Mask which made him stronger but didn't work, at this point the other Pillar Men heard about Kars' plan he and his friend Esidisi killed all of the other Pillar Men aside from two babies named Wamuu and Santana. They would then travel the planet looking for the Red Stone of Aja which would make them immune to the sun. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | '''At least '''Low 7-B, At least Low 6-B with the Red Stone of Aja''' | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Varies between '''9-B to 5-B | High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C, Low 2-C with Haxs | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Kars Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: 102,000 Classification: Pillar Men |''' Ultimate Lifeform '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Pillar Man Kars=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Is comparable to the Nijimura's Father who can regenerate from attacks from The Hand), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense someone presence based on their heat), Possession (Pillar Men have shown the ability to possess someone by connecting their brain to their target's body), Absorption, Acid Manipulation (He can absorb anyone he touches by using his stomach acid on the outside of his body to dissolve the enemy), Biological Manipulation, Body Control (Pillar Men are able to morph their body to fit through even the tiniest of gaps), Light Manipulation, Natural Weaponry (Has two swords sticking out of his arms) |-|Ultimate Lifeform Kars=All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Flight, Bone Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Invisibility (Should have Santana, Esidisi and Wamuu's abilities), Light Manipulation (Can use Hamon to fight), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Resistance to Absorption (Hamon users have a protective barrier around them made of Hamon) |-|Jorge Joestar Kars=All previous abilities, Transmutation (Turned Kira into a pile of heads), Soul Manipulation, Soul Mutilation (Can rip out peoples souls), Power Mimicry (Can steal peoples Stands and make them better), Acausality (Is immune to Gold Experience Requiem), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Has 37 souls within him, Has fought without a mind and with hundreds of other peoples thoughts within his own head), Time Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Is immune to Killer Queens bombs including Bites The Dust) |-|Das Boot Ultimate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Dune Ultimate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low Mid to Mid) Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|The World Ultimate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand), Resistance to Time Stop |-|Killer Queen=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can reverse time one hour), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|D4C Ultimate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6 & 8, Can transfer to another Kars and will always exist as long as there is a single Kars within that universe), Dimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Whitesnake Ultimate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Control, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|C-Moon Ultimate=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Made In Heaven Ultimate Requiem=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Effortlessly defeated Stroheim who is at least twice as strong as Santana)' | '''At least '''Small City Level '(Is at least two hundred times stronger than he was before), At least Small Country Level with the Red Stone of Aja (The Red Stone of Aja has said to amplify any light-based attack by millions of times) | Universe Level+ (Fought on par with Ultimate Lifeform Dio who had harmed him) | Universe Level+ (Harmed Ultimate Lifeform Dio) | Varies from Wall Level to Planet Level (Varies based on the amount of sand it has, It has been stated that it can control a planets worth of sand) | Large Town Level '''(Is stronger than the canon version of The World) | Large Town Level''' (Is comparable to the canon Killer Queen) | Large Town Level (Is stronger than the canon version of D4C), Universe Level+ with Haxs (Creates a new universe whenever it wants to travel to one) | Universe Level+ '(Harmed Ultimate Lifeform Dio) '| Universe Level+ (Should be comparable to Whitesnake Ultimate) | Universe Level+ (Is comparable to Whitesnake Ultimate, Can reset the universe itself) Speed: Supersonic movement speed (Scales to Wamuu who moved so fast that an entire room of people couldn't see him) with MFTL reactions (Has blocked a beam of light with his bare hands)' | MFTL '(Is faster than his base form)' | MFTL+' (Was able to move before Killer Queen could move his thumb) Infinite '''with Made In Heaven Ultimate Requiem (Is comparable to the canon Made In Heaven) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Level | Small City Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ | Varies '''from '''Wall Level to Planet Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived multiple powerful attacks from Joseph Joestar) | Small City Level | Universe Level+''' (Survived the end and beginning of the universe 36 times)' | Varies '''from' Wall Level to Planet Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+''' Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Extended melee range |''' Standard melee range to Tens of metres '''| Standard melee range to Universal Standard Equipment: Red Stone of Aja Intelligence: Super Genius (Has an I.Q. of 400, Considers Santana, someone who can learn an entire language from a few words, to have intellect comparable to a dog's when compared to Kars) Weaknesses: Can be killed by Sunlight or powerful Sunlight based attacks |''' None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Kars= File:Kars Bone Blades.gif|Kars can use the bones in his harms as blades to cut through opponents. File:The Secret Behind the Bone Blades.gif|The Bone Blades work by having a large number of reflective razor-sharp blades spinning around the Bone Blade itself. File:KarsDisappears.gif|Kars can use the light from his Bone Blades to disappear from sight. File:KarsGetsStabbed.gif|As a Pillar Man, Kars can survive lethal injuries. * Pillar Men Biology: As a Pillar Man, Kars is naturally immortal since he is over 10,000 years old, can survive as just a brain and regenerate from any injuries. Kars has the ability to stretch and squash his body to fit through an inches sized hole. He can also absorb people just by touching them and even gain peoples memories just by touching the head. Kars can quickly learn information at an insane speed, he is much smarter than Santana who was able to learn a full language just by hearing a few words. Kars can turn himself to stone if he feels that he is in danger of dying from sunlight, this stone form is much more durable than his normal form though he cannot move. * Body Manipulation: Kars is capable of manipulating his body, that ability later enhanced from using the Red Mask of Aja to give him reactive evolution and freely manipulate his very DNA. ** Light Mode: Kars causes blades of bone to erupt from his limbs, each with a series of revolving saw teeth which move at speeds fast enough to make the blades appear to be glowing. This allows Kars to reflect light and manipulate it while his blades can cut through almost anything, such as steel and multiple layers of armour. |-|Ultimate Lifeform Kars= File:Ultimate Lifeform Kars Explanation.png|As the Ultimate Lifeform all of his abilities have been enhanced. File:KarsSurpassesTheSun.gif|Ultimate Lifeform Kars is immune to the Sun making him nigh-invincible. SquirellHand.gif|Ultimate Lifeform Kars can change parts of his body into animals. File:SquirelltoHand.gif|Kars can use all the abilities of other animals to his advantage. File:BirdKars.gif|Kars to turn his arms into wings so that he can fly. File:KarsKnowsHamon.gif|After becoming the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars can use Hamon. File:100OfTimesStronger.gif|Kars' Hamon has been stated to be over 100 times stronger than Joseph's Hamon. File:KarsIsHot.gif|Kars has survived in both an active volcano... File:SpaceKars.gif|... and in the vacuum of space. * The Ultimate Lifeform: By using the Red Stone of Aja on himself, Kars transcended his limitations as a Pillar Man while removing his kind's weakness. This causes his DNA to become flexible to the point of reactive evolving himself. ** Enhanced Body Manipulation: Kars gains the ability to manipulate the genetic coding in any part of his body, tapping into the genome of Earth's numerous lifeforms. This ranges from producing animals from his body, like a squirrel from his hand, or transform himself into any animal he chooses or manifests certain traits. ** Shapeshifting and Reactive Evolution: Kars' greatest power as the Ultimate Life Form is the ability to manipulate his own DNA, allowing him to transform into any organism. For example, he can transform his arms into bird wings to fly. Kars can also combine multiple traits of different organisms, demonstrated when he turned his bird feathers into armadillo scales for defensive and offensive means while retaining his ability to fly, or when he protected himself with a crustacean shell while creating a heatproof layer of bubbles to stay alive in lava. ** Biological Manipulation: Kars can also create life forms from his own body parts and have them obey him, as they were a part of his being. Organisms created from Kars' body parts are also much stronger than their natural counterparts, as a squirrel created from Kars' right hand can easily drill through Stroheim's cyborg body and octopus tentacles created from Kars' feathers are capable of stopping the propellers of a WWII German warplane. * Hamon: As Hamon is an energy produced by human breathing which is as potent as sunlight, it was originally crippling to Kars. But Kars' evolution, rendering him immune to the sun, allow utilizing Hamon's offensive abilities beyond the likes of Joesph Joestar, as he was able to make the human's knee begin to melt. |-|Ultimate Lifeform Kars (Jorge Joestar)= * Conceptual Understanding: If Kars finds himself facing a concept or ability that he has not seen or been able to use, it takes just a little exposure before he "understands" this concept and is capable of using it as his own, usually far beyond the capabilities of the person or source of the concept. This is how he gained so many Stands within the story. * Whitesnake Ultimate: Whitesnake is a large, black-and-white humanoid Stand. Its body is covered with horizontal lines of KARS all over its body and has three distinct heads. It's likely to use melee attacks alongside its ability. ** Discs: Whitesnake Ultimate can generate discs from other living beings in two formats: Memory Discs and Stand (The soul) Discs. Memory Discs can be read and see the memories of the target, and Stand Discs contain a Stand or soul of the target and can be used to obtain and use said Stand and its ability. Kars can insert the Memory Disc and Stand Disc of anyone he could obtain it from due to his nature. Kars is also capable of giving Stands to people and can control the Stand's parameters to fit the target's capability or his own, the latter resulted in the target explodes. ** Blank Discs: Since Kars is the Ultimate Lifeform, he is capable of exporting an unlimited amount of Stand Discs of his own, usually ones that are blank. These blank Stand discs would enter a body as nothing, but the body would still attempt to register it as a regular Stand disc, which causes the deterioration and breakdown of the affected body. ** Power, Soul and Mind Destruction: Whitesnake Ultimate is fully capable of removing the mind, souls and even powers and abilities in some cases and shattering the discs, functionally destroying the thing he ended up taking from his opponent. ** Disc Commands: Other than Stand and Memory Discs, Whitesnake Ultimate or Kars can put in or take out a separate disc that contains miscellaneous information or commands for the object to do, even if it's humanly impossible. This can be used to insert a CD into a person and emit music from their orifices or to specifically remove the sight from oneself. ** Mind Control: By placing its hand into a target's head, Whitesnake Ultimate can control a victim's actions and make them succumb to Kars' orders. ** Mist: Whitesnake Ultimate can emit a digestive mist that creates illusions by placing victims within the mist in a trance. Whitesnake Ultimate can appear to be a different person or object depending on what the victim sees. The mist itself also slowly digests things within its vicinity as the victim is hallucinating. * Das Boot Ultimate: Das Boot Ultimate is a submarine Stand that takes the shape of one large submarine with various missile launchers on its sides and underside that it attacks with. It can split itself into other, smaller Das Boots that independently act on their own. ** Intangibility: Das Boot can insert itself inside other objects and use its missile to attack specific parts. Its missiles are precise enough to either simply destroy objects outright or only destroy specific parts of an object (I.e. a human brain) ** Sonar: Das Boot can use sonar, usually used to differentiate Stand Users from normal people. * Dune Ultimate: Dune Ultimate is a large Stand composed entirely of Sand and a grinning head with sharp teeth. When using its ability, it usually has its heads from around the shapes it shifts into. ** Sand/Earth Manipulation: Dune Ultimate uses any available sand within its area, or simply the amount of sand its composed of by default, in any way it pleases. ** Sand Body: Much like Dune's original body, Kars can also use sand to make it up to 98% of his body composition. This can make him mostly unable to be harmed by normal means. * The World Ultimate: The World ultimate is a large, yellow humanoid Stand with cog designs on its fists and air tanks on the back of its body. It is personalized by a K'' on the chin of it. It uses melee attacks. ** '''Time Stop:' The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and Kars to act within the duration of stopped time for at least an hour. * C-Moon Ultimate: C-Moon Ultimate is the evolution of Whitesnake Ultimate gained from the Stand Arrow. It has the same three heads as its previous form but has an arrow imprint on the main head's forehead. ** Gravity Manipulation: C-Moon Ultimate inverses the gravity around Kars, forcing any unfixed object within a radius of several kilometres to move away from him. This also gives C-Moon and Kars the ability to levitate. Any contact from C-Moon will increase the force of gravity in said object, causing it to turn inside-out. The only people unaffected by these gravitational changes is Kars, C-Moon, and those strong enough to ignore the force of gravity (such as Dio). * Killer Queen: Originally the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, but was stolen from him by Kars. It is a tall, muscular, pink humanoid Stand with cat-like features and skull decorations all over its body. It attacks by using melee attacks, but only activates his ability by pressing its thumb down similar to pressing a detonation switch. ** The First Bomb (Transmutation): By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and destroying it completely. Kars may also detonate the same bomb again at any previous point. However, only one bomb can be maintained at any given time. ** The Second Bomb (Sheer Heart Attack): Sheer Heart Attack is a miniature tank-like weapon that is dispatched from Killer Queen's left hand. It is apparently unbreakable and will follow a target via heat signal and detonate when ready or too much heat is given off. SHA itself survives its own detonation, and the level of the detonation depends on the heat level. The more intense the heat is given off, the more wild and lethal the explosion will be. It will continuously seek its target or any nearby heat signals until Kars himself picks up the bomb. ** The Third Bomb (Bites the Dust): Unlike its J-Universe counterpart, Kars can simply activate Bites the Dust whenever he wishes to. A bomb is placed on a target and blown up similar to the primary bomb's functions. The instant they are blown up, time will reverse from an hour prior. Everyone BUT the victim (and ultimately Kars) will have no memory of the happenings of the moments in reversed time. This can be circumvented through the option of placing the bomb upon himself, effectively skipping the middle man and allowing him to use this whenever with no drawbacks. The bomb can be undone at any time when Kars wishes. *** Fate Manipulation: After being blown up once, no matter if the victim and the target encounter once again, the target(s) will be bound to blow up again, but this time will NOT rewind, not unless another target triggers Bites the Dust. * D4C Ultimate: Short for Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Ultimate, it is a blue-and-pink humanoid Stand with insanely large, curved ears. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its ability. The reason why D4C's ability works so well is due to the concept of gravity. ** Parallel Universe Creation: When D4C Ultimate travels through parallel universes, it is actually creating new universes with distinct timelines of its own similar to the "root" universe, or the universe that contains Singularities (One thing that only happens once in a universe). These parallel worlds are considered as "not real" and meaningless to the "root" universe, but still, coexist alongside it once made. ** Dimension Hopping: When D4C Ultimate and Kars are between two objects, Kars can hop between one of many parallel worlds created by D4C Ultimate. Anything can be used from doors, water, or even steam to travel to another world. Even if Kars has a partial amount of him able to travel, he will still be able to take his entire body with him. Kars can also take other people in these parallel worlds or move them to another one. *** Merging: When Kars takes an individual and takes them to a parallel world, Kars can cause them to meet their parallel selves. If they make contact or get too close to each other, they will begin to crumble and pull each other into one another, creating a Menger Sponge, and completely obliterating each other from existence. This rule does not apply to Kars himself. *** Body Hopping: Upon death, injury or when the user chooses, D4C Ultimate will transfer over to another Kars, the new Kars will essentially become old one via consciousness transfer. * Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem: Made in Heaven Ultimate is the evolution of C-Moon. It has the same three heads as its previous form but is now a half-humanoid half-horse with speedometers decorating various parts of its body. ** Time Acceleration: Made in Heaven will begin to speed up the flow of time throughout the entire universe, affecting everything within it except for living organisms. The effects are seemingly slow at first, but eventually, time will accelerate at Infinite speeds. This extreme rate of speed is fast enough that Kars can bypass or not be affected by abilities such as time stop. Kars can focus this effect on himself. ** Universe Reset: Eventually, the speed of time will reach the end of the universe itself, and then it will be recreated. When the universe resets, no matter what happens in the previous universe, a completely different timeline and the universe is made. This has gone to the extent of instead of having seven continents in the first universe, all land is formed together as a Pangea continent in the thirty-seventh universe. Key: Kars | Ultimate Lifeform Kars | Ultimate Lifeform Kars (Jorge Joestar) | Das Boot Ultimate | Dune Ultimate | The World Ultimate | Killer Queen | D4C Ultimate | Whitesnake Ultimate | C-Moon Ultimate | Made In Heaven Ultimate Requiem Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2